Crimson Falls
by Little.Firecracker
Summary: Every town has its secrets and Mystic Falls was no exception. The Sommers sisters never knew what lurked in the shadows of their small town nor the dark secrets that their town kept. But those secrets are beginning to unravel. Blood is being spilled and the twins find themselves being pulled into the drama that makes their town truly Crimson Falls.
1. Part One of Crimson Falls

Crimson Falls Part One

What happens when what you thought you knew wasn't true? Mystic Falls was thought to be a safe small town. Everyone knew everyone and nothing ever bad ever happened. But after the death of the twins' aunt and uncle everything changes. The town is still reeling from the loss and when the Salvatore brothers come to their sleepy little town things only get worst. People begin to die, drained of blood. Everything points to vampires, but they aren't real. They don't exist. But what if they did and they happen to be in Mystic Falls?

Things are about to get interesting.


	2. Chapter One: New Year, New Me

AN: I only own Madigan and Tessa Sommers. Madigan is Mason's daughter, while Tessa is Logan's daughter. They're fraternal twins. This chapter will explain a little about that. Also I'm going to make Jenna a few years older than she really is in order to make it so that Elena is the same age as Tessa and Madigan because otherwise Elena would be born when Jenna was only 12 and that wouldn't make any sense, so in this Jenna is 34 and had the twins at 17, while Miranda had just adopted Elena and had been 42 when she had died instead of 37. Also in case you wanted to know what actresses I have for the twins it'll be Victoria Justice for Tessa and for Madigan I can't seem to find one that I think fits her. If you have any suggestion I'm all ears. I haven't done the cover simply because I'm not sure who to use for Madigan.

* * *

...

* * *

Superfecundation. It is the fertilization of two or more ova from the same cycle by sperm from separate acts of sexual intercourse, which can lead to twin babies from two separate biological fathers. That is the fancy term of saying that Jenna Sommers had slept with two different men resulting in her getting pregnant with twins who do not share a father. It wasn't a secret, not after Tessa's father made sure to tell everyone, but the twins never let it bother them.

Jenna was sixteen years old when she had the twins. Too young to be a mother, but too in love to give them up. If it wasn't for Miranda, Jenna's sister, then Jenna wouldn't have been able to finish high school never mind going to college. Miranda and her husband were as much a part of the twins' lives as their mother was.

Unfortunately three or so months ago Miranda and Grayson died in a car accident leaving Jenna not only to raise her own children, while going to school but also having to raise her sister's two kids.

Today was the first day back to school and it was safe to say that everyone was nervous. "How bad do you think today will be?" Tessa asks as she and Madigan got ready for school. The twins didn't look alike. Tessa looked more like her father. She had his dark, almost black, hair and his dark brown eyes and rich tan skin. Madigan looked more like their mom. She had her blonde hair, her baby blue eyes, her pale skin. Often times Tessa was jealous of Madigan. She wished she looked more like their mom. She would much prefer looking like Jenna Sommers than the man who fathered her. There isn't much that that Tessa liked about her father. Of course, she only met her father once, but once had been enough even at such a young age she could understand why her mother has grown to hate him. Tessa wishes she could have a father like Madigan. Madigan's father sent cards and called almost every week to check in on her. He might not be around often, but he showed that he cared. That was more than Tessa could say for her father.

"You're thinking too hard." Madigan says as she shimmies into a pair of jeans. The jeans were pretty tight, almost painted on. Madigan was the tomboy out of the two of them. She barely ever wore dresses or skirts, but she still managed to look amazing. Standing in a pair of tight jeans with holes all through them, a simply t-shirt that clung to her, and her favorite leather jacket and leather boots. She looked an equal amount of badass and sexy. That was more than what Tessa could say. Standing in a white sundress and her baby blue jean jacket she felt too innocent and simple compared to her sister. The only daring thing she had on was her leather ankle boots which were wedge style with buckles to make her seem a bit more… edgy. "Stop it. You look great." Madigan reassures, putting her hands on Tessa's shoulders. "If I were you I'd put your hair in a french braid, pull it back so everyone can see your beautiful eyes."

"My eyes are brown. Brown is boring."

"Not yours. Yours are like deep pools of chocolate. Luring everyone in with one simple glance. Not to mention your eyelashes. I'd kill to have those lashes. Wear the red lipstick it makes your lips look fuller and sexier and wear the red hoops with it to make the color of your lips pop more."

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm leading you down the path of your own self-destruction. Of course, I'm sure. You'll totally look sexy if you just listen to me. You got that good girl look about you with the outfit and hair, but then with that lipstick, shoes, and earrings you'll be hinting that you have a hidden sexy side."

"I don't have a hidden-"

"Your outfit is saying it and it's not like you have to act on it. Have some confidence, Tess, you look amazing. Now hurry up. Mom could be burning down the kitchen as we speak." Tessa smiles at her sister. It isn't hard to be jealous of Madigan, but it's also impossible to not like her. Madigan is probably the best person Tessa knows and she'd be lost without her.

Tessa does as Madigan suggestions and is surprised to find that Madigan was not at all wrong. She looked cute with a side of temptation. She is rocking girl-next-door. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Perfect." Madigan loops arms with Tessa and starts leading out the door. Madigan has put her own lipstick on, it was a peachy color that looked absolutely perfect with her skin tone. Her blonde hair was down as usual, falling to her waist in carefree waves. "So, Tyler's giving me a ride to school. Do you want a ride?"

"No thanks. I might ride with Bonnie and Elena."

"Uh… okay. Good luck with that." Madigan says, rolling her blue eyes at the very thought. It wasn't that she disliked her cousin or Bonnie, but Madigan was never good at hanging out with any girl that wasn't either her mom or sister. She has known Elena almost her entire life, but the two never really talked much. Tessa is the one that hung out in their circle. She is best friend with Caroline, a girl who is the complete opposite of Tessa in personality, but somehow those two just make it work. They balance each other. Caroline is always overexcited, while Tessa is always a tad shy. They complimented each other, but that didn't mean Madigan would go out of her way to spend time with them. Matt and Tyler were her friends. She hung out with the guys.

"Toast. I can make toast." The twins took a minute to watch their mother move around the kitchen. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun, her sweatshirt was slipping off her shoulders, and her face was flush from her nerves and from running around.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena says as she grabs the mug from the cabinet.

"I prefer Hot Chocolate." Madigan says as she grabs a mug and two packets of hot coco mix.

"Hand me a mug."

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asks as Elena pours herself a cup.

"Your first day at school and I'm totally unprepared." Jeremy steals Elena's mug as Tessa moves beside her.

"Bound to happen." Tessa smiles. "Pour me a cup?" Elena rolls her eyes and does as Tessa asks.

"Funny. Very funny." Tessa grins and hands the cup off to Elena.

"Sit and drink. I can get my own coffee." Tessa grins before taking the extra mug from Madigan.

"Lunch money?" Their mom asks, standing in front of them with a twenty in each hand.

"I'm good." Elena reassures.

"I don't eat lunch." Tessa smiles.

"Tyler buys for me." Madigan offers up as she stirs her hot water with the hot chocolate mix. Jeremy takes both twenties, causing Madigan to raise an eyebrow.

"Anything else? A number two pencil?" The twins giggle.

"I'm good, but if you have a pen..." Madigan trails off with a raised eyebrow.

"Here you go." Jenna hands a pen over to Madigan.

"Thanks."

"What am I missing?" Jenna asks.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asks.

"Yeah, isn't it supposed to be this morning?" Tessa agrees, taking a seat beside Madigan.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at… now. Crap."

"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena says.

"Yeah, go mom, we'll be okay." Tessa reassures.

"Yeah and don't forget to breathe. Breathing helps prevent fainting." Madigan grins.

"Okay, okay. Love you." She calls as she grabs her bag and rushes towards the door.

"Love you!" The twins call back as they gather up their own things.

"You okay?" Elena asks Jeremy.

"Don't even start." The twins watch as he walks out.

"He'll be okay, Elena. Just give him some space, he's been through a lot. He just needs some time." Tessa tells her.

"Okay, I got to go. Elena, you're driving Tess. Ty's coming to pick me up, so I got to go. Love you." Madigan kisses Tessa's temple before putting her mug in the sink and walking outside.

Tyler pulls up just as Madigan is walking out. "Hey, cuz, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. How was your summer?" Madigan gets into the car and buckles up. Tyler's dad is the mayor of the town, so he has a lot of nice things. One of those things happens to be the car, which Madigan totally loves.

"It was okay. You know how it is."

"Your dad being a pain?" She doesn't call Richard uncle. She absolutely hates her uncle. The man is the meanest and coldest person Madigan knows. He still thinks Jenna's a whore and Madigan and Tessa are bastards. This is the twenty-first century, it's okay to have a child before you're married. You won't burn in hell.

"I don't even want to talk about it." Madigan hums in agreement.

"So I talked to my dad. He's currently off surfing."

"I thought you were supposed to go with him this summer."

"I was, but with everything that was going on with the family… I thought it was better to just stay with them. I didn't feel good leaving them or leaving Tessa."

"How is Tessa?" Madigan frowns and glances over at her cousin.

"Tess? She's fine. Her usual insecure shy self, but she's okay. Jeremy's taking the death the hardest."

"You think I should talk to her? See how she's doing myself? It'll probably be welcomed, right?" Madigan raises an eyebrow.

"Are we still talking about my sister?" Tyler glances over at her.

"I just mean, she's going through a lot, you all are. Just thought I'd be nice and talk to her."

"Nice? You? What is going on with you?"

"Nothing. Just forget it." Madigan frowns, staring at her cousin as if waiting to see if he will reveal what's going through his head. Her attention is pulled away from Tyler as they pulled up to Matt's house.

"Why are we stopping here? I thought Matt was driving to school? Are we picking him up? Is something wrong?"

"No, we're not picking Matt up." Madigan frowns even more. The door opens and much to her horror she sees Vicki Donovan walking towards them.

"No…." Madigan spins around and stares at Tyler with wide eyes. "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"It's not what you think it is."

"Hey, Ty." Vicki leans into the car and kisses Tyler, causing Madigan to gag.

"Ew, uh, Ty, you're such an asshole." Madigan says. "Does Matt know that you're screwing his sister?"

"It's none of Matt's business. I'm his older sister." Vicki says coldly.

"Right, and yet he's the one who is always looking after the train wreck that is you." Vicki glares. Tension begins to build between them.

"Madi, stop. Vicki, get in the car. Both of you behave. Now I'm being the mature one. Goddamn it." Madigan huffs and looks away from both of them as they started back towards the school.

Madigan knew Matt was going to be pissed. This was his big sister. The bro code clearly stated that they didn't date each other's sisters. Tyler was going to get caught and Matt was going to be pissed. Not only what he is doing wrong, but it's gross. Everyone knows Vicki is druggie who has probably slept with half the school. Tyler could do a lot better than Vicki Donovan. Madigan always thought Tyler could go places if he just let himself. He was good at football, he could get a scholarship and he's smart enough to get out of this town. The only thing holding Tyler back is himself. He was always getting into trouble, dating people that were totally below him, and he didn't try in school. If he tried he'd get really good grades. Madigan is honestly disappointed in Tyler. She has tried for as long as she can remember to get Tyler motivated and for him to believe in himself, but his dad ruins anything she tries to fix.

"Madi, are you mad?" Tyler asks, grabbing her hand in his. Madigan glances over at him and sees a grin on his face, but beneath that teasing grin she could see he was worried and nervous.

"No, Ty, not mad." She glances in the mirror at Vicki. "But you always settle. You could do better." She didn't have to look back to see Vicki getting mad.

"Excuse me-"

"Vicki, stop." Tyler says, cutting her off and staring at Madigan. She stared right back at him. Tyler raises her hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles. "I love you." Madigan smiles.

"I love you too." She knew what he was saying in between the lines. Thank you for believing in me.

"I'm right here you know." Madigan rolls her eyes and glances back at Vicki.

"I know what you're thinking, but don't. Not that it concerns you, but he's my cousin." Madigan says. "You'd know if you actually listened to a word your brother says around you."

"Shut the fuck up. You do not know me and you do not know my brother. Don't talk about him."

"No, Vicki, it's you who don't know him. Your mother left you guys and you are slowly leaving him. You do drugs, you drink, you get into trouble. You keep going and you're going to be exactly like your mother. You are supposed to take care of Matt. You're his big sister, but instead, he is always taking care of your train wreck ass. How is that fair to Matt? So don't even try to say that you know Matt and care about him because if you did then you wouldn't be fucking his life up like your mother."

"Madigan, stop." Tyler says sharply.

"Fuck you." Vicki says. "Fuck you. You don't know shit."

"Both of you just stop." Tyler says. Madigan felt a bit bad seeing the tears in Vicki's eyes, but Vicki needed a wake-up call. Madigan's loyalty lies with Matt and everything that she said is true. Matt spends most of his time cleaning up after Vicki. It isn't fair to Matt. He deserved to have a good life and he deserves to be a normal high school without worrying if he is going to find his sister dead for an overdose.

"Ty, just stop the car, I'll walk."

"Madi-"

"Tyler!" She growls, causing Tyler's eyes to widen. He stops the car and not a second after Madigan jumps out, slamming the door, and storming down the walkway for school.

"Madi, don't do this. Come on, get in the car. School is still another mile. Madi."

"Just go Tyler. Leave her to walk." Madigan's hands turn to fists as she hears Vicki.

"Madigan-"

"Tyler, just leave me the fuck alone." Madigan snaps, turning to look at him. "Please." She whispers.

Tyler is silent for a minute before nodding. "I'll call Matt and have him pick you up."

"I don't-"

"Just let Matt pick you up, Madi. I don't want you walking." She gives a nod of acceptance and Tyler is driving back down the road. She might have overreacted, but she just felt this anger build inside her. She was always angry. Every little thing made her snap. This isn't the first time she snapped, but this is the first time Tyler was on the receiving end of it. She felt bad, but the anger was still burning hot, clouding her mind from rational thought. All she sees is red.

* * *

AN: This will cover the first two seasons of the Vampire Dairies. This will be like a prequel to Klaus' arrival. Also, I want you to know who you want Tessa to end up with. Madigan will be with Klaus, but do you want Tessa to be with Elijah, Kol, or someone else? Let me know what you guys want. I will take it all into consideration.


	3. Chapter Two: The Darkness

Tessa fidgets in the back seat as Bonnie drove her and Elena to school. While Tessa could love her sister regardless of how amazing and beautiful she was, but Bonnie wasn't her sister. Tessa knew Bonnie for a long time. Tessa, Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena have been friends since pre-k. She loved them all. They were her friends, but Bonnie has always made Tessa feel so small and insignificant. Bonnie was beautiful. She was confident. She was smart. Tessa wasn't beautiful like Bonnie, like her sister. She wasn't confident like them. Wasn't smart. She was just an ant trying to not get stomped on.

"So grams is telling me I'm psychic." Tessa's eyes snap over to Bonnie, feeling herself shrinking even more. Now she supposedly has awesome powers? Wonderful. "Our ancestors were from Salem, which isn't all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like put this woman in a home already!" Tessa frowns and looks out the window. Why couldn't she be funny and quirky like this girl? "But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands." Tessa's nails bite into her skin as she stares out the window.

_You are beautiful Tessa, never forget that._

Tessa sighs as she hears Madigan's voice in her head. Madigan was like the angel and devil on her shoulder. Always whispering things to her, making her feel better. Tessa doesn't know what she'd do with Madigan. Her phone buzzes, causing Tessa to pull it out of her jacket and look down at it.

'Remember to smile. You are beautiful.' -Badass Madi

Tessa smiles. 'Remember to take deep breaths. Be a duck, let the water just roll off your back. Getting angry will do no good.' Tessa texts back.

"Elena! Tessa!" Tessa and Elena both snap back to attention and look over at Bonnie. "Back in the car."

"I did it again, didn't I?" Elena asks as Tessa nibbles on her lower lip. It was a nervous habit she had. One of many. She had many flaws and problems. Why would anyone think she's amazing? She is not even ordinary. She's below ordinary. She's just an ant.

"You were telling me that…"

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie cuts in with a beautiful smile.

"Right… okay, then predict something. About me." Elena says, causing Bonnie to sigh. She glances over at Elena and smiles.

"I see…" Tessa jumps as a bird comes and hits the windshield.

"Oh my god." She gasps as Bonnie swerves off the road and almost hits the curb and the car parked in front of the curb before she comes to a stop.

"What was that?" Bonnie asks as Elena slowly lets go of the dash and leans back. "Oh my god. Elena, are you okay?"

"It's okay. I'm fine." Elena says as Tessa leans back in her seat, trying to will her heart to get back to normal.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie explains.

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Tessa glances over at Elena with a frown.

"That doesn't make sense." She whispers. "It's not the cars that freak you out. It's the accidents that follow them. And everyone is freaked out about car accidents. They're scary. It's okay to be freaked out once in awhile." Tessa tells her.

"Tess is right, Elena." Bonnie takes Elena's hand in hers, squeezing it and smiling. "I predict this year is going to be kick-ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy." Elena smiles as Tessa leans further back in her seat. It was times like this when she wishes Caroline was with them. Bonnie and Elena had their little thing going on. You can only have one best friend, right? And sisters don't count because they're above best friends. Caroline is Tessa's best friend and with Caroline Tessa never felt like she was in her shadow. Bonnie only ever made her feel like that, even if she doesn't mean to or is aware.

"We should get to school. Don't want to be late." Tessa whispers. Bonnie smiles back at her, but Tessa only feels more defeated. She forces a smile regardless and the three of them get back on the road and back to heading to school.

* * *

Madigan had only walked a few yards when Matt pulls up beside her. "Get in the car, Madi."

"I can walk."

"Madigan, I will pick you up and throw your ass into the truck if you do not get in." Matt says, a smile on his face. Madigan finds herself laughing, the red cloud disappearing as she smiles back at Matt. "Come on, sunshine, get your happy self in here." She chuckles and hops inside. "So, what brought the storm cloud this time?"

"It's nothing." Madigan sighs. "Just lost my temper on the way to school with Tyler."

"Did he say something to you?"

"No, but I sure said enough. I should apologize when we get to school." She moves and lays her head on Matt's shoulder. Matt was the brother she never got. He was such a sweetheart and he was always looking out for everyone around him. It sucked that he got dumped by Elena, but Madigan knows Matt would be a catch for anyone. "I hate being like this." Madigan whispers as Matt gets back to driving. "I hate being angry all the time. I should be happy. I have my mom, my dad, my sister. I got you and Tyler. I have everything I could ever want, but it's still not enough. I'm still angry all the time. I still have this need for violence clawing at my skull. The need to just break something."

"What about that doctor you've been seeing?"

"It didn't work. Nothing works. This anger isn't going away. No matter what I do I am always angry."

"That's the secret, you're always angry." Madigan moves and punches Matt's arm.

"Ow." Matt laughs, rubbing his arm.

"I'm being serious, Matt. I'm afraid I'm going to hurt someone someday."

"You already have. Damn, you sure pack a hell of a punch." Matt jokes, rubbing his arm.

"Matt." Madigan whines.

"Look, Madi, you are probably the best person I know."

"You should look in the mirror sometime." Matt smiles.

"I know you have that anger in you, Mason was like that. You get it from him. But I also know it doesn't control you. You would never hurt someone. You are too good of a person to hurt anyone. I know you, Madi. You aren't capable of hurting anyone." Madigan frowns, her eyes going out the window.

"I'm not so sure about that Matt. When this… anger comes… all I see is red. I can't stop myself. I can't control myself. I just get so angry that I lose control." Madigan glances back at Matt.

"You just need something to calm you. Or someone. I've never, not once, seen you get angry when your sister is around. You two couldn't be more different, but you even each other out. You make her more confident and she makes you more relaxed and calm."

"Yeah, well, it's not like I can have her around 24-7."

"No, but maybe you can have her memory with you. Try this next time. When you get angry just close your eyes, take a deep breath, and think about Tessa. See if that helps." Madigan smiles at the thought.

"Yeah, that's…" She pauses as she feels it. That sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. She feels like she wants to vomit. She feels this dark cloud hanging over her. She feels like she's drowning. Madigan pulls out her phone and quickly texts Tessa.

'Remember to smile. You are beautiful.'

It is almost right away that she feels that dark cloud evaporate and this feeling of warmth fill her. That sickness is gone and she can feel herself able to breath again.

'Remember to take deep breaths. Be a duck, let the water just roll off your back. Getting angry will do no good.' -Pretty Tess

Whatever was left of that red haze is completely gone now. A smile comes to Madigan's face. "Tessa." Matt guesses, causing Madigan to nod. "See, it's already working. Now, cheer up. We're almost to school." Madigan snorts and glances over at Matt.

"Oh, yeah, that's defiantly a reason to cheer up."

* * *

Tessa's eyes scan the halls as she walks down them with Bonnie and Elena. She was trying to find Caroline, but she was nowhere in sight. "Major lack of male real estate." Bonnie says, causing Tessa to once more shrink. Bonnie and Elena could have any guy they want, but no guy is ever going to look at Tessa. Why would they? With her mousy hair, her dirt eyes, she was completely off the radar. She doubts she could even get a guy to be friends with her. "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach." Even Kelly Beach looks prettier than her. "She looks a hot-can I still say 'tranny mess'?"

"No, that's over." They stop at their lockers as Tessa continues looking for Caroline.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Tessa's eyes lock on Matt and Madigan and she smiles at them. Matt isn't looking at her though, his eyes are solely on Elena. Madigan raises an eyebrow as she looks at Tessa. She eyes her over and mouths 'beautiful'. A smile comes back onto Tessa's face, causing a matching smile to come onto Madigan's.

"He hates me." Elena sighs as she turns to Tessa and Bonnie.

"That's not hate. That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits'." Tessa smiles.

"Elena. Oh, my god." Tessa perks right up as she finally sees Caroline as she walks over. "How are you?" Caroline asks as she hugs Elena. "Oh, it's so good to see you." Caroline turns to Bonnie. "How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you." Tessa giggles at Caroline's antics. She's like a hyper puppy and Tessa loves it. She loves Caroline. She is always so happy and outgoing. She is like the sun, always shining so brightly.

"Really?"

"Yes, much better."

"Oh, you poor thing." Caroline embraces Elena once more.

"Okay, Caroline." Caroline pulls away and smiles.

"Okay, see you guys later? Come on, Tess." Tessa doesn't hesitate to follow Caroline. "How was I?"

"A bit overexcited, but I think you were nice." Tessa tells her, looping arms with her.

"How are you?" Tessa shrugs.

"Okay."

"I'm serious, Tess, how are you? Did I tell you yet that you look absolutely amazing?" Tessa blushes.

"Caroline-"

"You seriously do, Tee. You are so beautiful. I love that dress on you. It looks great with your complexion and those shoes are killer. Totally brings out your inner badass. Plus that lipstick is the perfect shade for you and those earrings only bring it out." By this point, Tessa is almost as red as her lipstick. "No guy is going to be able to resist you." Tessa wants to argue, but with the way Caroline is looking at her and the way she is talking to her, she can't help but believe her.

"I missed you."

"Aw, I missed you too, Tessa." Caroline pulls her into a hug and Tessa all, but melts. Caroline is a lot like Madigan in the sense that she makes Tessa feel safe and confident. "Now, enough of this seriousness. Let's get to class. We're going to be late." Tessa smiles and loops her arms with Caroline again. "It's going to be a good year, Tee. I know it. For you and I both."

"Fingers cross." Caroline smiles and loops her pinky with Tessa's.

* * *

Madigan wants to bash her head in. She hated History class and she hated Mr. Tanner. The man was the devil. She hated every bit of that man. He also happens to make the class as boring as possible and as torturous as possible. "Once our home state of Virginia joined the confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state." Madigan glances over at Matt, who sat beside her.

"Stop staring at Elena, Matt. It's not going to get you anywhere. If you haven't noticed yet, she isn't going to get back with you." Matt glances over at Madigan.

"Madi-"

"Matt, you're my friend and I love you, but you got to move on. Elena isn't interested. She has way too much going on right now. Just leave her be. Maybe she'll come around, maybe not, but you are too good to sit around waiting on a girl that currently has no interest in dating you."

"She's your cousin."

"Yeah and I love her, but she was a total bitch for dumping you. I get it, she had a lot going on, but you can't tell me that that wasn't just an excuse. She checked out of your relationship way before the accident. You noticed, I noticed, everyone noticed. You just trying to ignore it."

"It isn't easy, Madi."

"I know. You loved her, but you got to move on Matt. You're only hurting yourself." Madigan squeezes his arm. "Now, pay attention. As much-"

"Did you see that?" Madigan sighs and glances over at Matt.

"What?"

"New guy and Elena." Madigan frowns as she watches them exchange glances.

"Matt…" He glances over at Bonnie as she texts. Madigan sees Elena smile at her phone before doing the hair flip that she used to do. "Matt, let her go." Madigan whispers. "You're only hurting yourself more."

"I'm going to the grill after school. Want to come with?" He asks, trying to ignore his ex and the new guy.

"Totally. You're my ride. Plus, you still owe me that game of pool. We're still tied, remember?"

"Yeah, right." Madigan sighs and takes his hand in hers.

"It'll get better, Matt. It always does. Just keep hope. Tomorrow will be better." Matt smiles and squeezes her hand.

"Thanks, Madi." She smiles and looks back up front.

"Now, let's pay attention before Mr. Tanner kills us both."

Once school is over Matt and Madigan head for the Grill for a game of pool and dinner. "Do you want to break or me?" Matt asks as he gets the balls in the formation and in the center of the table.

"I will. I love breaking." Madigan grins as she hands him a pool stick.

"You and breaking. Do you mean just in pool or in general?" Madigan grins before lining up the white ball. She takes aim and fires, the balls break apart and a solid blue ball goes into the hole.

"Solids. You get stripes." Madigan tells Matt as she moves around the table.

"Hey, what you playing for?" Tyler asks as he walks over.

"Solids. And to break the tiebreaker." Madigan answers. She hits and another ball falls in, green.

"Knew I shouldn't have let you break." Madigan grins and goes to hit the solid orange, but only bumps it.

"Spoke too soon." Madigan moves back and turns to Tyler. "Look, Ty, about early…"

"You don't need to apologize. I shouldn't have sprung that on you like I did. It was uncool." Tyler shoves his hands in his pockets. "So… we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good." She bumps her hip into him, causing him to chuckle. "Want to be my cheerleader and help me win." Tyler grins.

"Come on, Donovan, you suck." Matt laughs as he hits a purple striped in. "Come on just give up now. We both know Madi is going to wipe the floor with you." Madigan laughs. This is her friends. They might be weird and they might have their problems, but she loved them both to death.

The three played for a few hours, switching off whenever one game ended and a new one started. It wasn't until five that the three found a table and ordered for dinner. "Okay, so, Tanner is just as much of a douche as last year." Madigan begins. "I'm just waiting for him to start on me."

"You are his favorite." Tyler points out.

"No, Jeremy is his favorite." Madigan corrects. "But he defiantly doesn't like me."

"Well, you do piss him off." Matt says. "You are always talking back and making comments."

"Hey, I am not just going to lay down when he's talking shit and giving me attitude. Fuck that. I'll go down swinging."

"And that is why he gives the detentions and you get them. Face it, you are never going to win." Tyler tells her.

"Thanks Vic." Matt says as his sister walks over and puts the plate of food in front of Matt and Madigan.

"Do you need another refill?" Madigan pretends to gag, causing Vicki to glare at her.

"I'd love one."

"Ew, I might actually puke." Madigan whispers. Tyler turns to watch Vicki's ass as she walks away, while Matt watches him.

"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister."

"I'm not hooking up with your sister."

"You're such a dick." Matt says as Madigan shakes her head.

"Where're the punches, the anger, the yelling? Are you seriously telling me we're just going to move on? Come on, I want some quality entertainment. Draw some blood." Both boys laugh at Madigan.

"Nah, that's your thing, little cousin."

"Fuck you, I'm older than you."

"By two months."

"It still counts. So watch it, baby cousin." Matt shakes his head at the two of them.

"I can't live with the two of you." Matt says before looking at them. "But I can't live without either of you either." Madigan smiles and leans over, kissing Matt's cheek and living a peachy kiss mark behind.

"Aw, look at that, Matt got a kiss afterall."

"Shut up." Matt laughs, throwing his arm around Madigan.

"Oh, if only you weren't my brother then just maybe this would have worked out." Madigan says dramatically, causing Matt to smile.

"Maybe. Either way, love you." Madigan smiles.

"Love you more." She turns to Tyler and grins. "Love you most." She kisses his cheek, giving him a matching mark.

"Yuck, come on." They laugh together, smiles on all their faces. Today might have been pretty shity, but they can get through anything together.

"One for all and all for one." Madigan says, holding up her glass.

"Hear he hear he." Tyler grins. Matt laughs and clinks his glass with Madigan.

"You're such a dork." Matt laughs.

"But I'm your guys' dork."

* * *

**AN: So I went a bit deeper into just how bad Tessa is with her insecurities. There will be more involved, but this gives a bit more insight into how she feels. Also, I gave you more insight on how Madigan is. Throughout the show, she is going to have to make a lot of hard choices and in the end, she is going to have to make a few choices.**

**I got one comment about how someone wants Tessa to be with Kol and the reason behind the decision in the comment made a lot of sense. Tessa needs someone to make her feel confident and help her get past her dark thoughts and insecurities and I feel that with Kol she might even help him lose some air in that big head of his and maybe even tame the beast. Of course, Elijah is still an option. Elijah is sweet and loyal and any girl with him would feel like a princess, but the question is which would be better for Tessa. Kol or Elijah. Continue commenting on what you wish for and I'll think more on it.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There will be more to come.**


	4. Chapter Three: The Way I See You

The Mystic Grill was the local hang out for the teens of Mystic Falls. Tessa has been going here for years with her friends. It was just unspoken rule that they all come here. When Tessa got here Caroline didn't wait a second to fill her in on what's been going on her head. "His name is Stefan Salvatore." Caroline begins as she hands Tessa the drink she ordered for her and begins to walk with her and Bonnie. "He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid, military family, so they moved around a lot." Tessa raises an eyebrow. She was impressed, but not surprised. Caroline was good at getting the local gossip and sussing out information. "He's a Gemini and his favorite color is blue."

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie asks.

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period."

"Well, I'm impressed." Tessa smiles.

"We're planning a June wedding."

"Can I be the bridesmaid?" Tessa asks.

"Of course." Caroline grins. Tessa knew Caroline was quirky. Caroline had a thing for falling for guys and having them have no interest in her. It's sad, but Caroline was as much in the shadows of one of their friends as Tessa is. Caroline and Tessa have always been the odd men out, the freaks within the group. Tessa wasn't stupid. Behind their backs, Elena and Bonnie are always whispering about her and Caroline. Tessa knew this, it's why she stuck close to Caroline. She loved Bonnie and Elena, but at the end of the day Caroline was the one she depended on, the one she trusted above all the others.

"Right." Bonnie says. It's that tone she always uses around Tessa and Caroline.

"Look, there's your sister, let's say high." Caroline says before leading Tessa over to her sister where she was once again playing pool with Tyler and Matt. "Hey." Caroline greets.

"Hey, Caroline." Matt says before looking towards Tessa. "Hey, Tess want to trade out? I'm gonna go talk to Bonnie for a bit."

"Matt." Madigan says in a warning tone.

"It's fine, Madi."

"Matt, seriously." Matt walks away, causing Madigan to huff. "You're up then sis. You're solids."

"Hey, Tessa." Tyler greets, a smile on his face. "How have you been?" Madigan raises an eyebrow.

"Oh.. uh… I'm okay." Tessa says, her eyes trained to the floor as a pink blush works it's way up to her face. She was never good around people besides the girls and her sister. Even Matt made Tessa nervous and shy. Guys, in general, made Tessa skittish.

"Yeah, I know these past few months haven't been easy."

"Ty, let the girl play. Stop talking and start playing." Madigan says, clapping her hands together to get them moving. Tessa blushes more and moves around Tyler to the table.

"Do you want me to help you?" Tyler asks, causing Tessa's face to turn bright red.

"Tyler." Madigan says, her voice as sweet as sugar, that voice is even worse than she pissed off tone. That tone tells everyone that she is on the verge of breaking bones. "You should ask Vicki for some more drinks for us." She emphasizes Vicki's name as if to drill into Tyler's head that he is, in fact, dating someone.

"What? You're fine, Madi-"

"Tyler." Madigan growls, her eyes glaring at him.

"Alright, fine." Tyler rolls his eyes and grabs her glass before heading towards the bar.

"Oh, my god. Was Tyler hitting on you?" Caroline asks, causing Tessa to just want to ground to swallow her up.

"I swear if he tries that again I will-"

"Do nothing." Tessa takes Madigan's hand and squeezes it, feeling all the tension leave Madigan's body. "Tyler was just being nice." Madigan's eyes narrow in on her sister.

"Being-"

"Oh look, there's Elena. Come on, let's go say hi, Caroline."

"Is she walking with Stefan?" Caroline asks, causing Tessa to look again and see she was indeed walking with the new guy.

"Oh." Tessa glances at Caroline to see the anger in her eyes. Caroline straights up, tosses her hair off her shoulder, and smiles.

"Let's go say hi."

"Oh… Okay." This isn't going to end well.

"Hey, Tess, you leaving?" Tyler asks as he walks towards her with drinks.

"Nope, just going to see Elena." Caroline says, causing Tyler to turn and frown.

"Did she seriously show up with another guy?" Tyler asks.

"Looks like Matt's playing nice." Madigan throws her arm around Tessa, while taking the drink from Tyler and handing him the pool stick.

"Here, Tess, got you a drink."

"Oh… thanks, Tyler, you didn't have to." Tessa whispers, her eyes trained on her glass. Tyler smiles, despite Tessa not seeing.

"No problem." Madigan glares at Tyler as Caroline looks between Tessa and Tyler.

"I'm going to go." Matt says as he walks over.

"Matt, seriously?" Madigan asks.

"Yeah, dude, don't pay attention to the dick." Tyler says.

"Well, this has been fun, I'm going to go join them. Coming Tessa?" Tessa's eyes locked with Tyler's and she feels the blush increasing. Tyler raises an eyebrow, motioning to the pool table.

"Thanks for drink, Tyler." Tessa whispers before turning and quickly following Caroline. Madigan laughs and looks at Tyler.

"Well, she couldn't get out of here faster." Tyler glares right at Madigan.

"Look, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Both of their attention is back on Matt.

"Matt, I know you're upset, but we can still have fun. Don't let new kid and Elena ruin the night." Madigan says.

"I just don't feel like playing anymore."

"We don't have to. We can go and get some drinks, maybe dance."

"Thanks, Madi, for trying, but I think I'm just going to go home. Tyler will drive you."

"Matt-"

"See you later, Madi." Matt kisses Madigan's forehead. "Love you."

"Love you more." Madigan whispers, watching as he walks away.

"I hate him," Madigan's eyes snaps over to Tyler to see him glaring at the new kid.

"It's not his fault that he has fallen for Elena's charms. Honestly, if anyone is at fault it's Elena. You and I both know Elena never liked Matt. She dated him because she didn't want to say no to him when he asked her out. She used the accident as a way to get out. Now, she has moved on with new kid? No one moves on that fast if they truly loved the ex."

"Makes her a bigger bitch." Tyler says.

"And Matt the bigger sucker." Madigan sighs and leans against the pool table. "He'll be okay, Ty. Matt's stronger than he looks. He'll be okay. There's nothing we can do except be there for Matt."

"I can think of a few things we could do."

"Matt will only be more upset if you attacked the new kid. As I said, it isn't his fault that Elena likes him and has him bewitched."

"Why does everyone even like her?"

"She's popular, pretty, smart, funny. She has that sweet innocent thing going for her."

"So does Tessa." Madigan frowns and looks at Tyler.

"Okay, seriously, what is with you and my sister? Are you just trying to go after all our sisters now? First Vicki and now Tessa? Need I remind you that you are in fact in a relationship. My sister is fragile and sweet and she does not need you ruining her."

"So what? I ruin girls now?"

"Tyler you and I both know when it comes to girls you never give a shit about them. You chose Vicki because she's a slut and she'll give it to you whenever you want. You like my sister because she is innocent and sweet and easily corruptible. Fuck Matt's sister, I don't care, but do not go anywhere near my sister or you better pray that there's someone to save you from me chopping your goddamn dick off and if you think I'm joking then you have another thing coming. You might be my cousin and you might be my best friend, but she is my twin sister and I will kill to protect her. So do not test me." Madigan growls. She doesn't give Tyler a chance to respond back before she is storming out the grill and catching up to Matt.

* * *

Tessa frowns as she watches her sister storm out. Apart of her wants to follow her sister, make sure she's okay, but she doesn't get the chance because Caroline is already pulling her into a chair and ordering drinks for them all. "So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asks.

"Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young." Stefan nods.

"Parents?" Bonnie asks.

"My parents passed away."

"I'm sorry." Elena says, causing Tessa to shift uncomfortably. She knew Elena was thinking about her parents, something Tessa hated doing. She didn't want to think about the accident or her aunt and uncle who were some of the best people that Tessa ever knew. "Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to." Stefan tells them, but his eyes are solely on Elena. Tessa almost feels like an outsider, an intruder, sitting here while they conversed. "I live with my uncle."

"So, Stefan." Caroline cuts in quickly, trying to break the tension between Stefan and Elena. "If you're new then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie adds.

"Are you going?" Stefan asks Elena.

"Of course she is." Tessa's hand finds Caroline. She frowns as she watches Elena do her cute shy glance and tuck her hair behind her ear. She has seen the move too many times and knows Elena officially threw her line to Stefan, wanting to catch him on the hook.

It isn't until later that Tessa gets Caroline alone. "Car, are you okay?" Tessa asks as Caroline glares at Elena.

"I'm fine."

"You're beautiful, Caroline. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Not with Elena around." Tessa sighs and rests her head on Caroline's shoulder.

"This is our life, isn't it. Forever stuck in their shadows. Feeling terrible about ourselves and letting them win."

"Bonnie doesn't have a guy."

"But she will. She always has a line of guys waiting."

"You're beautiful too, Tee."

"I don't feel it." Caroline wraps her arms around Tessa, burying her face in Tessa's hair.

"I love you and one day your prince will find you and he will love you too." Tears filled Tessa's eyes as she hugs Caroline back.

"One day yours will too." Tessa promises.

"One day, Tee, one day."

* * *

"The Battle of Willow Creek. Took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls."

"Are you going to tell me what got you so angry with Tyler, yesterday?" Matt whispers.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, are you still upset."

"Obviously."

"Miss. Bennett." Madigan glances over at Bonnie before looking at Matt.

"What was the question?" Madigan whispers.

"No idea." Madigan shrugs and goes back to doodling.

"Um… a lot?" Bonnie questions, causing everyone to laugh. "I'm not sure, but like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss. Bennett." Tanner says, causing Madigan to roll her eyes. "Mr. Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Madigan giggles.

"Mm, Elena. Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" Madigan narrows her eyes at Tanner, already not likely his tone.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena," Matt has to grab Madigan's hand quickly to keep her in her seat. "But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Madigan growls low in her throat, wanting nothing more than to rip Tanner's throat out and rip him from limb to limb leaving him as nothing more than a pile of flesh and bones and a pool of blood.

"There were 346 casualties unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan cuts in, causing the students to look at him.

"That's correct. Mister…"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir." Madigan's eyes widen, the fight leaving her body. "Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss." Stefan says, causing Tanner to look embarrassed. "The founder's archives are stored in Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts." Madigan snickers. "Mr. Tanner."

* * *

Friday finally came and after the long week, Madigan was ready for a night of partying. She was meeting Matt at the party in an hour, giving her enough time to work her magic on Tessa. She wasn't the girly one out of the twins, but she did know how to make a girl look good. "Are you sure about this?" Tessa asks for the tenth time in that hour.

"Yeah, I'm positive, Tess. Now get out here so I can see." Madigan calls impatiently. She had been ready over twenty minutes ago. Tessa was such a girl. She took an hour to get ready and once she was ready she changed her mind and went back to change again. Madigan had no idea how guys put up with girls like this. They are so annoying at times.

"I don't know, Madi. It's a bit tight." Madigan groans and opens the bathroom door, not waiting another minute to look at Tessa. "Madigan!" She ignored Tessa's outraged cry and instead took the time to look her over. Madigan had chosen a tight dark red tank top with a plunging neckline and a pair of extremely tight black jeans that looked to be painted on. Madigan paired this outfit with red flats with little bows on them, practical yet cute. Madigan did Tessa's make up the way Tessa liked and added a rather dangerous shade of red and made sure to make Tessa's eyelashes look thick and gorgeous. The only jewelry that Tessa wore was her twin pendant. Tessa's and Madigan's necklaces go together to form a heart. On Tessa's half says 'Pretty Tessa', while on Madigan's side says 'Badass Madi'. Tessa's heart is white outlined in gold, while Madigan's is black and outlined in red. Jenna got them the necklaces for their sixteenth birthday, got them engraved and everything. The two never took them off.

"You look incredible." Madigan smiles reassuringly.

"I'm going to be cold and isn't this too... flashy?"

"Stop worrying so much, Tee. You look awesome and you won't be cold."

"I'm always cold." Madigan rolls her eyes with a huff.

"Tessa, do this for me."

"I hate when you say that."

"I know, but please. I love you and I want you to stop hiding. Do this for me and tomorrow I'll do whatever you want. You look incredible and I don't want you changing."

"Madi-"

"I'll let you have that leather jacket that you love so much if you wear that outfit." Tessa opens her mouth to argue, before closing it again. She looked at Madigan, her eyes scanning her face as if to detect if Madigan was lying.

"You'd let me have your lucky jacket forever?"

"If you wear that then totally. I can affered to lose the jacket, but what I can't afford is you hiding behind Bonnie anymore."

"Madi-"

"No, Tee, I let Bonnie outshine you for years and I'm not letting it happen this year. I love you and I want you to be happy. You can't do that if Bonnie is taking away your light. You need your own spotlight, so shut up and suck it up, buttercup because you are going to this party and you are going in that." Madigan grabs Tessa's hand and drags her out of the bathroom and down the hall to their bedroom.

Madigan fishes through her closet until she finds her jacket. She hands it to Tessa and then grabs another of her leather jackets for herself. Madigan had many leather jackets, all in different styles.

Madigan had gone with her usual attire. Tight dark jeans, her favorite black combat boots, a very tight t-shirt, and her jacket. She kept her hair down and didn't bother with makeup, she hated the feeling of it. She only had peach lipstick on and some mascara.

"Okay, now sit. I still got to do your hair."

"Madigan-"

"Tessa, seriously, just let me do this." Tessa fell silent and did as Madigan asked. Madigan decided to do things simple knowing Tessa wouldn't be happy if Madigan did too much. Madigan curled Tessa's hair, taking the top part of her hair and tying it back, leaving a few curls around her face. She grabbed a pretty red rose clip to clip into hair to hide the elastic. "There, you look awesome." Tessa smiles weakly, her eyes trained on herself in the mirror. "Tessa, you really do look nice."

"Thank you, Madi." Madigan frowns. She hated how much her sister doubted herself. Tessa was so insecure about herself. Madigan only wishes for Tessa to see herself how Madigan sees her. She is beautiful, sweet, funny. Anyone would be lucky to have someone as incredible as Tessa. Why couldn't Tessa see that?

"I love you, Tessa. More than anything in the world. You're my twin and my other half. There isn't a day that goes by where I am not proud to call you my sister. You are truly the most incredible person that I have ever known. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Tessa looks up at Madigan with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Madi. I love you so much." Madigan gives her own watery smile.

"Don't cry. Your makeup isn't waterproof." This makes the two laugh. Tessa stands up and the two hug. The hug is tight and leaves very little air for them to breath, but they didn't need air. They just needed each other.

"I love you."


End file.
